Te conquistaré
by TaNiiaGG
Summary: Una conquista es una planificación constaste del corazón. Edward es el Galán de un reconocido Hospital. Emmet su Jefe. Y una niña que venía con un único objetivo pasar su residencia con su falda puesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿cómo van?... Por medios de mi hermana Ann... Llego a uds... Ya que hoy casi hice macanas. **

**Es un OS, pero me están pidiendo que lo haga un fic. **

**Necesito sus opiniones. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Beteado por Asallam.. Gracias por estar cuando te necesito. **

**Maariiiee… Esta en Cancún.**

* * *

Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de las pruebas en la vida? Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué la mayoría de las veces una persona sufre más que de lo que se supone tiene que ser feliz?. Si no lo han hecho déjenme decirles que bien!, ya que algunas otras clase de gente que dice ser normal toma de locos a personas sanas.

Y quien soy yo? Se estarán preguntado; esa preguntame la hago diariamente… quién soy yo? ¿adónde quiero llegar? Que gano con seguir aquí? Y la más importante, que pasaría si yo…?. Por favor! No piensen que me voy a matar noo! Claro que no solo que me planteo ciertascircunstancias. Sin máspreámbulo les diré a duras penas quien soy y lo que quiero llegar a ser..

Mi nombre es Isabella May Stewart, ingresante en enfermería. Todo porque Lalo no me dejo ir a la capital para poder estudiar lo que más me apasiona o eso creo pero bueno por algo se empieza no?. Lalo es una persona que debería darles las gracias pero hay veces que ni eso tengo ganas de darle; pero es mi madre no? La biblia dice que respetaras a tu madre y tu padre. Y sique lo cumplo a raja tabla, aunque aveces la tabla caiga por mi espalda. Disculpen no les eh dicho que significa Lalo! Bueno verán con una personita especial que vive en otro lugar casi muy alejado de mí, la caratulamos ¨Lalo¨ que traducido al español seria La Loca de mi madre; o sea Lalo!.

Me es imposible no hablar de ella sin nombrar a mi hermana Rosalie; es casi un ángel, bueno no para tanto pero así lo siento yo, a veces me preocupa que sea un poco exagerada, celosa y sobre protectora pero ella es uno de mis pilares importantes.

Como les decía antes de hablar de mi hermana de corazón, aunque las dos sabemos que somos hermanas de por sí. Como Lalo no me dejo ir, me quede acácerquita para estudiar algo, porque si no estudio, me voy a volver sicótica pues loca seria solo la cuarta parte de lo que me llegaría a suceder.

Y hay gente que se cree débil, eso porque no vio la vida que llevamos algunas otras personas no tan normales

Era un dia normal o eso creía yo, segundo semestre del año empezando de nuevo. Gracias a Dios y a los cafés cargados de mi hermana logre sacar todas con un promedio de / y ascendiendo!. Si yo también me felicito, lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora con Rose cerca ya no era tan solitarias las noches desde que consiguió trabajo de profesora en una colegio a la vuelta de mi departamento así como si nada me llamo y me pregunto quéquería para cenar que festejaríamos juntas. Jamás olvidare esa noche como nos pasamos de copas y hablamos hasta del culo de los actores es que ella no entiende que entre Taylor y Robert hay demasiada diferencia. Pero solo ella sabe lo que es bueno, según ella como siempre. Algo que aprendí es a no llevarle la contra si esta borracha, porque si no se enoja y ya no hay más liquido con alto contenido alcohólico.

Es ella en todo su esplendor lo sé y lo sabe; las dos sabemos que esto es magnetismo puro. Hermanas de diferentes lugares pero con sangre de reyes. Textuales palabras de ella. Tiene esos arranques de poeta, no hay situación; tema, o cosa que se salve si ella tiene inspiración ¨hay veces que me hace llorar de tanta pavadas que hace.

Imposible no vivir con ella. Inimaginable si no la tengo a mi lado. Es mi sangre.

Y así empieza mi cuento, increíble.

Día normal. Lo mismo de todo lo que antes dije, solo que hoy me tocaba ronda en un hospital diferente. Todas querían estar en esta ronda la verdad no entendía que tenía este lugar hasta que lo vi. PADRE SANTIMO! Zeus bendito y todos los santos del mundo. Lo que mis ojos veían era un Dios griego, un semi Dios algúnángel que bajo para llevarme. Cosa que conociendo a Rose me baja de nuevo. Trate de ser disimulada en serio que trate de serlo pero mis ojitos viajaron por toda esa anatomía humana jamás en la vida vi el cuerpo de una persona como escanee al pobre chico. Quería hacerle radiografías, rayos X, lo que sea. Pero mi razonamiento volvió en sí, cuando me di cuenta que en su tarjeta de presentacióndecía: ENFERMERO EN JEFE. Joooder! Estaba hasta mojada ya, este semi dios es el tan temible enfermero que hablan todas. Pero bueno estudio es estudio, trabajo es trabajo. Me acomode mi chaqueta blanca y respire profundo, debía presentarme con el dentro de 15 min, sería su aprendiz por 6 meses así que más vale reconocer el campo de batalla.

Muy buenas tardes mi nombre es Isabella Stewart, soy ..- fui cortada por una voz, que si fuera cantante seria su fan, si me contara una historia, seria .. seria Dios seria lo que me diga

La nueva interina del colegio de enfermería; muy bien te estaba esperando. Quiero que vengas conmigo estarás a mi lado, detesto que no reconozcan sus labores así que te lo enseñare solo una vez y luego te diré que harás. Entraras de 7 a 21 y solo a mi te dirigirás, tu errores serán mis errores, así que te recomiendo que lo hagas bien. Tendrás un localizador que solo estará conectado al mío, cada vez que te llame tendrás que estar disponible – juraría que sonrió de costado – a menos que el médico en turno te necesite. Entendido?- yo solo miraba sus ojos verde esmeralda mientras el firmaba mis papeles de admisión y mi libreta, donde registraría un concepto de mi tareas realizadas y una recomendación. Las chicas que pasaron por este hospital me dijeron que es un dios en la cama, pero que solo completa ese espacio con ¨cumplimiento de órdenes. Trabajos completos" y asiempezaría mi rutina.

Muy bien. Gracias y por donde empiezo. Señor.- lo mire decidida a aprobar a como de lugar la asignatura, y conseguiría mas que 4 palabras que describan mi trabajo.

Sígame por favor señorita…

Isabella, Stewart- y levante mi mano

Edward Masen – miro con detenimiento mis manos, sabía lo que hacía, analizaba si mis manos estaban limpias, las uñas debidamente cortadas y si me hidrataba. Si hice la tarea antes de ir al matadero.- Seré su jefe de ahora y hasta que usted salga de aquí.

Sí, señor. – sonreí, y ese bendito sonrojo apareció, pero lo que me dejo sin habla fue la mirada que me dio Edward, cuando noto mi sonrojo.

Eehh… estem..acompáñeme señorita Isabella.

Solo Bella o May como usted más quiera-

Lo que quisiera es llevarte… - y no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo por que rápidamente se escuchó el ruido de una ambulancia y un montón de personas empezaron a correr. Oooh! Si, no hay nada tan bueno como el olor a alcohol etílico en las mañanas.-

Bella estarás acargo de las inyecciones y los oxígenos por ahora, me tengo que ir a ver qué caso llego en esa ambulancia. Por favor, no hagas nada sin consultarme.

Si, Edward.

Si esta, bien. – y se fue refunfuñando para la puerta de emergencia no sin antes darse como 5 vueltas a verme en ese trayecto.

Y no lo vi sino hasta la hora del almuerzo. Sentado solo con los auriculares puestos. Sumergido en un mundo de música. Como queriendoescapar de la fría y tretica sala. Estaba tan sumido en sí que cuando levanto la mirada me pillo observándolo. Y esa sonrisa tan preciosa se asomó, seguido por mi sonrojo.

Y tomo su bandeja y se acercó a mi mesa, elegí una bien alejada de todos pero cerca de una venta y una puerta cosa de poder salir corriendo ante cualquier cosa.

Y no se en que momento pero lo sentí se sentó delante mío

Hola Bella – lentamente levante mis ojitos y lo vi en toda su hermosura. Era algo de no creer ese hombre irradiaba "viólame" por donde lo miraras.

Hola Edward.- lo se sonó media mala pero generaba en mi sensaciones que ni yo sabía que tenía- que tal tu día

Desde que llegaste ha sido un misterio- y miro hacia un costado y suspiro

Sucede algo?- sin moverme

Solo que hay personas que me tienen cansado, la verdad es que yo no soy malo, no soy así, no sé con qué cuento te fueron.. pero-

Discúlpame, Edward, pero a lo que diga la gente le hago oídos sordos. Ellos no viven en mí, no pasan lo que yo paso. No saben nada.- se quedó pasmado mirándome un tiempo y otra vez me sonroje.

Pero, miren que tenemos aquí…- ambos giramos para ver de dóndevenía esa voz y cuando me di cuenta casi pego un grito.

Emm! Amigo hermano! Donde te habías metido grandulón- moví mi silla y salí a saludarlo, el antiguo novio de rose, era un mastodonte de grandote, pero así y todo tenía el corazón de un niño de 5 años. – qué haces aquí?

Eso debo preguntar yo!, IsabellaMay Stewart que carajos – lo dijo solo moviendo los labios sin soltar sonido alguno- haces aquí?

Soy la interina de 6 meses-

Del colegio de enfermería- termino de decir Edward a lo cual Emm lo miro un poco asombrado

Haciendo sociales, Masen?- se notaba el sarcasmo de esa frase- con ella no, es como mi pequeña hermana, hablando de hermana – me volvió la mirada y con carita de borrego- que sabes de… tu sabes

Vive conmigo – y sonreí maliciosamente,sabía que hablaba de una sola persona y sus ojitos se iluminaron

Y a qué hora sales así te llevo a tu casa salir de noche no es recomendable para chicas tan desprotegidas como vos bella.- traducción: no le digas que voy pero iré contigo quiero verla.

A las 21 si todo sale bien-

Veo que conociste a mi primo hermano refunfuñón- dijo tan suelto Emmett

No molestes, gorila- y se concentró en beber de su jugo, jamáshabía visto que alguien pudiera ser tan sexy tomando un simple jugo.

Bueno, bueno, Eddiestá molesto así es que hablemos tu y yo mi hermosa Bella- si no lo conociera diría que está tratando de darles celos a Edward.

No contestaste mi pregunta Emm- lo mire fija.- estoy esperando la respuesta.

Soy médico en jefe y pediatra- escuche bien?

Que cosa? Enserio sos mi jefe?-

Así es Bellita. Primero estoy yo y despuésEdward-

Por eso no dijeron nada y entre de nada mas no?. Las demás estudiantes me dijeron que les costó ingresar. Pero que todas querían ver al flamante Dios grieg…- levante la mirada y Edward me miraba fijo, como tratando de descifrar si yo también era una de esas arrastradas.

Le dije a Edward que te cuidara con la vida misma, porquesi no se las vería conmigo. Pero cuando vino a mi oficina a decirme que llegaste, no dejaba de decir ridiculeces, no le entendía nada- Emmettseguía hablando como si Edward no estuviera ahí.- Y... ya viste a ese griego?

Emmett!- lo mire conteniendo el aire- rayos sabes que no soy de esas.

Y cómo eres?- hablo Edward, gire mi vista y sarcásticamente

Tratando de ser normal en un mundo anormal-

Bueno, ya que esta conversación paso a ligas mayores, me retiro el deber llama.-y así como asísalió, no sin antes decir- Bellísima no te olvides que vas conmigo- y medio salón se dio vuelta a verme y ver como Edward no me quitaba la mirada y yo de él.

Ajaam! Nos vemos Javier- y quedo mudo casi como estatua y se fueriendo a carcajadas. Sabía que el segundo nombre de Emmett me serviría de algo algúndía.

Con que mundo normal? Eh- dijo sin quitarme los ojos

No, mundo anormal... –queríacomérmelo pero esto así no va!, ya fui por mucho tiempo el juguetito de Jack, hasta que un día llegue temprano de clases y lo pille con la zorra de Leah en mi cama. Apareándose como animales. Ladee mi cabeza de a los lados tratando de borrar esa imágenes.- creías- me acerque más a la mesa y agache tan cerca de él mis labios.- que era como una de tus faldas sueltas? – aun inmóvil- se todo lo que necesito saber para cuidarme en esta jungla.

Me gustas- soltó como si me dijera hola, ahora era mi turno de quedar inmóvil. En mi lugar, carajos! Hasta piel de gallina tengo. No, no, no puede ser esto así.- y te conquistaré, hare lo imposible por que te enamores de mí.

Así como lo estás de mí? – donde mierda saque tanto coraje. Culpa de Lalo y las salidas de Rose... cúlpale a quien quieras Bella pero acabas de ganar una batalla.

Tanto así como lo estoy de ti, Isabella. Me vas a amar!- y sin más se levantó, mientras se retiraba, un lado oscuro que estaba dormido de repente se despertó.

Me gustan los retos. Masen- se giró y me dedico su sonrisa de costado. Yo me acomode en mi silla, todavía me quedan 15 min.

Que será de mi cuando Rose se entere de lo que acabo de hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicas! vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de esta historia; yo soy Kelly y soy la nueva beta de Ta Nia y como Mariee tengo su autorización para publicarlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo Dos: Una persona que para mí solo fue un fantasma**

Buscaba una razón para no dejarme vencer. Soy fuerte, lo sé. Si soportar a la madre que Dios me mando es solo para un guerrero.

Sé que estoy siendo preparada para algo grande; es como me dice mi hermana Rose "tú, mi ángel eres la princesa del cielo". Oh! Rose ¿que haría sin ti? llegaste cuando menos lo esperaba pero pareciera que mi corazón siempre te llamó ¡hermana mía! ¡Como te amo! Tantos secretos en mi y es la única que concede a mi cara una sonrisa verdadera y sincera; tú y tu culpa ¡para que apareciste! tal vez deba dejar de ser arrogante y... no sé, darte las gracias... pues gracias. No es justo que siempre culpe a Lalo de las cosas que me pasan, aunque ella sea la verdadera mentirosa de mi cuento de hadas ¿O no es un cuento? no sé ya ni que pensar, pero gracias, de verdad; jamás te lo diré pero mentalmente lo sabes aunque jamás te vea. Ya no te preocupes, porque no sabes nada de lo que esta nenita tuvo que pasar para ser la mujer fuerte que hoy habla. Amores pasados, dolor, mentiras de personas que se suponía que tenían que ser amigas.

Nadie sabe lo que es ser yo, nadie ve lo que veo yo, pero aun así no soy egoísta, el mundo tiene que saber lo que se pierde si no estoy en el. Si soy, sobretodo lo que digan, lo mejor que a alguien le paso ¿no es así Rose? Es imposible que pelee con mi subconsciente si no estás tú Rose, mía... que haré sin ti. Tú tienes una bondad, nobleza, ese amor que a mí me faltaba. Me encantan tus historias exageradamente locas. Te amo más de lo que piensas pero shhh, nadie sabrá lo que es ser hermana si no te tiene a ti.

Aún en la distancia estabas conmigo. Cuando a Lalo se le ocurrió ser "Cruella de Vil" y la bruja de todos los cuentos de hadas. No me interesa, viviré mi cuento de hadas aunque no tenga de referencia un buen ejemplo.

Sé muy bien que no estás, por que así lo quieres, pero sabrás de mí y querrás estar orgulloso de ser quien tiene que tener el nombre más grande de todos... "papá" ¿pero sabes? es mejor así. No negaré que lloré, pero cuando una tiene trece años entiende lo que es estar con una loca, una "hermana" y parecer que vives solo en un cuarto en blanco donde no hay nadie más. Dolió pero soy más fuerte que eso, nadie sabe y nadie lo sabrá.

—Yo lo sé —dijo aquella molesta voz a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

—Sshh ¡cállate Geral!, nadie te llamó.

—Ahh no me puedes decir que no. Ya te dije que por más que me calles me escucharas.

— ¿Para qué alguien quiere un subconsciente?

—Para demostrarte que estás loca —soltó una risa histérica—. Uuuhy! Que graciosa que soy.

—Ja-ja-ja, no es chistoso —dije, ya me comenzaba a enojar; era tan molesta a veces.

—Nahh, tu sabes que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí, sí.

—No.

—Que subconsciente tan terca la tuerca ¡carajo!

—No digas malas palabras. Que pensara la gente que te ve ahí almorzando y susurrando como una loca…

—Me chupa un...

—Menos mal que yo no puedo decir malas palabras.

—Eres mi subconsciente pervertido.

—No, ese título me lo puso Rose, porque solo a ti se te ocurre pelear en el baño ¡desnuda!

—Mentira.

— ¿Y porque te pones colorada?

—Eso no viene al caso.

— ¿Y cuál es el caso?

—Que armé un desastre.

—Solamente a ti se te ocurre hablar del Fantasma de Canterville.

— ¡Pero es importante!

—Corrección princesa ¡ERA! Así como la era de hielo.

— ¿Y me llamas loca a mí?, mira las tonterías que dices.

—Cállate, porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú.

—Sí, oficialmente loca.

— ¿Para qué quiero ser cuerda?

— ¿Sabes? Solo cállate.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué haremos?

— ¿Qué le dirás a Rose? —se acomodó en el sillón mental que había creado. Sé que sonara loco pero Geral es un subconsciente un poco práctico. Es mi lado pervertido, abusivo, dominante vengativo… y así la quiero.

—Gracias, es lindo de tu parte May.

—Bella.

—May.

—Bella.

—May.

—Ok soy lo mismo, pero ¿por qué carajos te llamas Geral?

— ¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de Rosalie?

—Geraldine; significa la fuerte, la de fortaleza.

—Por eso me llamo Geral. Vamos al punto de ¿por qué hablábamos del Fantasma de Canterville? Para qué rayos lo nombras, no ves que te pones depre hasta la médula y no sé que hacer para que rías.

—Ok, pero era necesario. Saber de dónde saco mis fuerzas, saber que dónde antes hubo un lugar vacío hoy mis amigos y mi hermanita están.

—Eso siempre será así, lo sabes Bella, no porque sea tú subconsciente, aunque sea más consciente que tú, te lo tendré que repetir. Lo sé, y lo sabes.

—Por eso eres mi subconsciente.

— ¿Qué le diremos a Rose?

—Que te empezaré a hacer caso.

— ¿En serio?

—Sip.

— ¡Haremos desastre! Síí. Gracias, gracias, gracias —saltaba como loca.

—De nada.

— ¡Oh! dios griego; llegué yo y ahora sabrás lo que es bueno —y se prepara, esto iba mas enserio de lo que pensaba.

—Sí, lo sabrás.

Para que hablar de cosas tristes. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y las cosas no se dieron. Lloré, me lastimaste pero viví, sobreviviré. Seré el ser más grande de esta tierra. Tengo a mi sub, a Rose, a Emmett. Soy feliz.

Y terminó mi receso, mis 15 minutos peleando con el subconsciente más terca que podía existir. Ahora empezaba lo bueno. Dejé mi bandeja de comida, casi comida, y salí al pasillo; medio salón me miraba. ¿Como carajos haré para que el que se creé el señor falditas sueltas no me moleste? Cruzarme con Emmett y esa sonrisa tranquilizadora es lo mejor que hay. Como quiero a este chico, tiene que ser mi cuñado, lo sé y él lo sabe. Esta noche es la noche de Rose, hasta que no me diga que el grandulón volvió a ser alguien importante en sus sueños no descansaré.

—Concéntrate en Rose que yo me encargo del dios griego señor falda suelta alias mío, mío, mío.

—Geral, eres mi subconsciente.

—Lo sé y así me amas —y una sonrisa de lado se posó en mis labios.

—Espero que esa sonrisa sea porque ya estás enamorada de mi — ¡carajo! no puede tener la voz más sexy del mundo; no, no puede. Pero la tiene.

—Sabes, por más que quieras no podrás conmigo. Por más que planees eso que planeas. Bueno no me interesa, terminaré estos seis meses y me iré —dije muy segura.

—Amándome completamente.

—Que seguridad tienes chico —y caminé lentamente hasta dónde estaba—. Es gracioso que lo digas, porque yo creo que estás tan enamorado de mi… —dos pasos más y lo estampo contra la pared y lo como, Geral estaba que volaba—. Que todavía no sabes… —y me fui hasta su oreja—. Como hacer para que esté así de cerca de ti —me alejé de él lentamente y vi que tenía la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente y ooh si, su cuerpo estaba a mi merced.

—Me amarás —respira—. Me amarás —inhala profundo y se acomoda el uniforme.

—Sabes, quizás que mi hermano, de cariño Emm, sea tu jefe sea el karma que juegue en tu contra —y volví a sonreír.

—Eres mi asistente por estos seis meses, estarás tras de mí —levanté una ceja y ahí fue que Geral se apoderó de mi.

—Mmm, ¿tras de ti? No quieres que yo esté tras de ti dios griego —lo miré retándolo a seguir—. Tú quieres estar delante de mí, imagina las grandiosas cosas que podríamos hacer juntos… Mmm, ¿lo sientes?

—Sííí... —casi en susurros me contestó y cerró su ojos. Y mi sub saltaba de alegría.

— ¿Me sientes... irme lejos de tu patética presencia? —y abrió los ojos de golpe y giró su cabeza, un Emmet rojo de furia lo miraba fijamente y luego dirigió su mirada a mi y sonrió.

—Has encontrado la horma de tu zapato Edward. Esta chica hará que mueras por ella. Aprendió de la mejor —y se dio la vuelta pero justo cuando Edward estaba por arrinconarme volvió—. Y si la tocas te mato. Lo sabes ¿no?

Estaba acorralada entre Edward y la pared, soltó un suspiro que más que suspiro parecía que lo habían desinflado.

—Esta vez te ha salvado tu "karma" como dices pero ya verás, te enamoraras de mi.

—Me encanta la seguridad que tienes ¿sabias que eso es bueno cuando no logras alcanzar lo que quieres?

—Que te han contado de mi Bella.

—Isabella, para ti.

—Ok, tregua ¿está bien?

—Depende de lo que esté en esa tregua que dices.

—Solo quiero hablar.

— ¿Conociendo al enemigo? —pregunté burlona.

—En realidad, quiero que me ames y no que seas mi enemiga.

—Ok tregua, pero donde te pases de listo quedas sin descendencia dios griego.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—Yo sé que dijiste algo así como griego dioses.

—No para nada — ¡yooo y mi bocototaaa! ¡Geeeral! ¡Esto es tu culpa desgraciada de mierdaaaa! Aah.

—Ok, después me lo dirás.

— ¿Entonces, en que estábamos?

—Entras hoy como mi asistente personal, el doctor Emmett no tuvo mejor idea que hacerte mi asistente, quiere que sea hasta tu tutor —juraría que sonrió como si fuera su cumpleaños, pero había tregua así que no haría nada—. Bueno yo estoy encargado de casi toda esta área, desde emergencias hasta supervisión. No es mala idea que tenga un poco de ayuda pero eres mi destrucción mental —eso último lo dijo en voz baja como para si mismo pero lo escuché y él se dio cuenta al ver mi expresión.

Como buena nena, miré hacia un costado donde estaban los turnos de los doctores y saltó un nombre y pensé que podría estar alucinando. Alec Wolter; imposible, cada ves más pequeña esta ciudad, ¿qué hacer? el bombón de Alec, mi compañero de estudios ya doctor, hay Dios ¿qué harás de mi?

— ¿Lo violaremos también Bella? Di que si. ¿Te acuerdas de las piernas firmes de Alec cuando jugábamos vóley? Dime que sí, no seas mala ¡déjame saaaliiiir! Como puede ser posible que no me hagas caso, se lo contaré a Rose. Le diré que no me haces caso, que eres mala. Deja que corran tus instintos con Alec, este lugar se pondrá más interesante, lo que le podamos hacer a Edward ¿no crees? será muy interesante ver como se desenvuelve faldas cortas.

Era oficial, este subconsciente pervertido me llevaría a la locura y sentí la presencia de su mirada en mí, como examinándome; entonces para hacer menos tortuosa su vista me desabroche los dos primeros botones dejando ver que no traía más que mi encaje blanco bajo el uniforme haciendo que empezara a respirar pesadamente lo cual a esa distancia era muy fácil escuchar. Giré lentamente mi cabello hacia un costado dejando ver mi cuello, ocasionando que se le escapara un audible ¿gruñido?

— ¿Qué tanto ves?

— ¿Perdón? —hacerse la desentendida en estas ocasiones ayudaba mucho a plantearme lo que estaba por hacer, no era correcto pero Geral estaba con su portaligas, y varios conjuntos hasta ¿uno rosa?

Creo que nos estábamos pasando con todo esto, pero estaba completamente segura de que mi subconsciente era lo suficientemente peligrosa como para violarlo.

— ¿Decías algo Ed?

— ¿Porqué sonríes así?

—Es que ese doctor Alec Wolter…

—Ajam… —dijo él impaciente.

—Digamos que lo conozco muy muy bien —sonreí como esas pervertidas que leen fanfiction.

— ¡Ah! que interesante, pues tendrás un turno con el. Al parecer era uno de los más interesado por ti antes de entrar.

— ¡Está armando alboroto en este hospital mi Bellis! —Dijo Emmett que pasaba por mi lado dejándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. No te olvides que yo te llevo ahora, no me dejes plantado porqué sino mi corazón morirá de amor.

—Estamos trabajando Emmett.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo Emm alzando un ceja.

—Disculpe doctor, estamos arreglando el horario de la nueva interina —la cara de Emmett era un poema, más la voz de Edward salió como si fuera un militar.

—Chicos basta. No sean así, somos amigos; esto está mal. Sigamos con lo nuestro Edward.

—Mmm, me gusta como suena eso.

—No te olvides Eddie, que esta chica que ves aquí es una fiera. Lo sé casi me crie con ella. Hablando de eso ¿viste que esta Alec entre el personal?

—Lo estaba viendo.

—Casi se desmaya cuando le comenté que tú ibas a hacer las prácticas de la universidad aquí —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Así que fuiste tu quién se lo dijo.

—Sí, y menos mal que Edward pasó antes la solicitud para que fueras su asistente, porque Alec me presentó más solicitudes por ti que por la morfina que tanto necesita.

Solté una carcajada. —No seas exagerado…

—Mis ojos ven un destello de agua en medio del desierto, la diosa del Olimpo ha descendido y ¿me honra con su presencia?

Es imposible que siga teniendo esa voz arrasadora; parecía un cazador cantándole a su presa. Me voltee y vi al corpulento y bien parecido Alec Wolter. ¡DIOS PADRE SANTISIMO! no tienes piedad de mí, ¿mientras más pasa el tiempo más bueno se hacen estos chicos?

—Hola ¿Aa..a..aleeec?

— ¿Qué, ahora tartamudeas?

—Es que ver tu nombre y recordarte, es una cosa; pero verte en persona…Dios nene ¿cuando te pusiste tan bueno?

— ¿QUEEEEEE? —se escuchó a Edward y Emm pegar un grito.

Alec se rio fuertemente —tú y tus bromas diosa, no cambias ¿no?

—En serio, desde cuando te pusiste así… ¿tan atractivo?

— ¿Que cosa? ¿De que me he estado perdiendo en estos lados? ¡EDWARD! Te dije que la cuidaras no que la pervirtieras —gritó Emmett asustado.

—Pero si ella casi me viola por si solita —se defendió él.

— ¿Ya estuviste haciendo de las tuyas Isabella? —preguntó Alec mientras caminaba hacia mi y sentí como algo me decía que le saltara encima y como estaba faldas cortas detrás de mi como guerrero, supuse que herviría si lo hacía.

—¡Aleec! —y salté dejándolos que siguieran peleando, menos mal que no había nadie en ese pasillo ya que era de uso de doctores, algo así como un pasadizo secreto—. ¿Como estas? ¡Hace cuanto que no te abrazaba!

— ¡Isabella Mayra Stewart, te bajas de los brazos de Alec en este preciso momento, antes de que arda Troya! —La voz de mando de Emm me obligó a bajar, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a mi mejor amigo, confidente y leal caballero—.

Lo siento osito. ¿Quieres un abrazo también?

—Quizás así te perdone —y sin dudarlo dos veces lo abrase tan fuerte como mi cuerpo lo permitía—. Me ahogas Bella —Y me reí de la idioteces que decía porque lo que me susurro al oído definitivamente era muy loco—. Él te ama Bella, Edward está loco por ti, nena no lo lastimes te seguiré el juego porque sé que eres buena, te salvaré cada ves que él quiera violarte pero ¡él te curará nena! ambos lo sabemos —me separé de él pero sin soltar nuestro abrazo, lo miré fijamente y sonreí. El jamás dejó de preocuparse por mí—. Por eso Emmett eres ¡mi big brother más hermoso! Lo sé, pero… —ladee mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Edward—. Debe pagar el precio de esta diosa.

— ¡Lo sé y quiero verlo! ¿Traigo las palomitas no?

— ¡Ya vas entendiendo Emmy!

— ¿De que me perdí? —dijo la aterciopelada razón de que me quiera bañar con agua helada.

—Nada Eddi, nada que no se pueda solucionar con un abrazo.

—Ya son muchos abrazos por hoy, ¿no Emmett?

—Creo que sí Ed…

Me solté de Emmett solo para saludar a Alec que se quedó mirando la falta de un tercer botón en mi uniforme. Giré un poco mi cabeza y vi a Edward rojo por la rabia entonces se me ocurrió algo; me acerqué a él lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos le hice un guiño y abroché mi blusa. El musitó en silencio "juegas sucio" y le contesté "igual que tu baby".

— ¿Algo que quieran decirnos?, no se porque se hablan en señas — ¿Alec enojado? ¿Enserio? ¡Geraaaaal! ¿Donde estas cuando te necesito?

—Nada doctor Wolter, solo que mi interna estaba mostrándome que me equivoqué y que ella tendrá los seis meses conmigo.

— ¿Los seis meses? ¿No podrás ser mi asistente Bells?

—Lo siento doctor pero el doctor Cullen ya ha solicitado que yo sea su asistente.

—Estoy al tanto de eso, pero como interna puedes elegir si quieres pasar por lo menos un mes como mínimo conmigo. ¿Sabias?

—Lo sé doctor Wolter, pero necesito estar en pediatría lo sabe, esa es mi especialización —y sonreí.

—Lo sé Bells. Lo sé.

—Bueno, ¿seguimos con el recorrido?

—Así es dios griego, sigamos.

La estruendosa risa de Emmett no se hizo esperar. —Bella, después me avisas. Sabes, sobre eso que te dije.

—Si doctor Cullen.

Y así me libraba de esa batalla por quién me tendría de asistente. Podría jurar que Alec me quería para él, pero ¡nooo! cambiar este pedacito de cielo por el loco Alec, no gracias.

Así comenzó mi primer día de practicas… todavía no se me olvida ¿que carajos le diré a Rosalie?

**Pues nada chicas, esperamos de todo corazón que les haya gustado el cap , Ta Nia esta trabajando muy duro, como es su costumbre, para traer el próximo lo más pronto posible. Mil gracias por comprensión y por esperarnos tanto tiempo. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**¡Besos y se les quiere! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_CAPITULO 3: Dudas y planes _

Lo insólito de ser la nueva interina es que todos te ven como la cosa rara del lugar. Y eso era muy cómico. Ver las caras de las demás chicas cuando se enteraron que el "señor falda" solo me quería a mí. Solo a mí.

_Ves estás que te derrites por él, ¿por qué no lo admites?, gritó mi subconsciente._

_¿Para qué carajos quiero esta subconsciencia pervertida?_

_Porque sin mí no lo lograras, admítelo. Debes dejarme salir de este agujero retorcido que me encerraste. Tengo que demostrarle a la razón que los encantos femeninos también logran cosas hermosas._

_Gera, en verdad él me gusta._

_Lo sabía! Joder, mierda que lo sabía._

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Es que solo míralo como camina, como mueve esas piernas. El solo hecho de verlo caminar es compulsivo. Esa sonrisa que me congela._

_Déjamelo a mí te he dicho, zopenca._

Solo esta vez. Solo por esta vez quisiera poder ser correspondida en el amor. Solo por una milésima de segundo quisiera que me quieran. Quisiera sentir eso que solo sentí cuando me abrazaba. Nada es lo mismo lo sé, sé que no estarás cuando despierte. ¿Por qué no puede ser diferente esta vez? Solo quiero conocer lo que se siente ser feliz. Como cuando eres una chiquilla y te regalan esa jodida muñeca que tanto sueñas, yo no tuve muñecas en mi infancia. No sé lo que sean las muñecas. Quizás si hubiera sido diferente mi vida sería diferente mi presente.

¿Alguna vez podré ser feliz dentro de toda esta mierda o deberé seguir luchando contra todo lo que no creí que me sucedería?

_Isa… carajo vuelve… despierta!_

_Geral, no quiero seguir sufriendo por amores pasados_

_No, no lo harás esta vez será diferente. Él es especial._

_¿Cómo estás segura de eso?_

_Solo digamos que su hermana es una de las nuestras._

19:35 pm

Estado: detrás de las nalgas del Dr. Cullen.

Real estado: Rosalie me matará.

Estado según Emmett: sin sexo.

Estado según Alec: "tendrías que venir conmigo".

Estado según Edward: en shock.

Estado según Geral: tratando de dejar mis bragas donde deben estar.

Pacientes atendidos: 25 y contando.

Vómitos: 6

Personal que quiere matarme: 20.000 y contando.

Personas nuevas que conozco: Jasper, cuñado de Edward. Nota al margen: nuevo aliado.

En resumen las cosas estaban yendo… ¿bien? DIOS santísimo, más de una enfermera me ha venido a pagar para que me vaya con Alec, y las de Alec para que me quede, sin contar las enamoradas de Emmett. CRISTO, ¿es que así somos las mujeres? DIOS, por calenturientas como estas es que perdemos a los buenos.

Dejando mi _ipod_ en mi bolsillo derecho, salí a recorrer o a hacer chequeo de vista. Según Cullen lo necesito para aprender lo que los demás están haciendo. Aprender que cada personal hace más de un trabajo.

Empecé mi recorrido y disimuladamente deslicé un auricular a mi oreja, tapándolo con mi cabello.

Hora de ir a ver… _Madness_ de _Muse_… ¡Por fin un poco de locura!

Sabía que Cullen debía estar asesorándome a lo lejos. Viendo que no me escape de él.

Sé que debo ser fuerte. Sé que debo ser fuerte

Pero esto está más fuerte que yo.

Debo ser fuerte, ¿no?

Faltan 15 minutos y Emmett me llevará a casa. Y la verdad que es ahí donde quiero ver que voy hacer.

¿Qué le diré a Rosie? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo la enfrento? ¿Y con el oso? Tengo que hablar con el oso. Tengo que idear un plan A, B, C… y Z.

Caminé sin pensarlo hasta la oficina de Emmet. Sabía que él me ayudaría, como siempre lo hace. Pero como siempre ganándome las miradas de las enfermeras y demás profesionales del área femenino.

Al llegar a la puerta de roble, antes de que mis nudillos tocaran dicha puerta, Edward la estaba abriendo con una salvajedad que me dejó mirándolo fijamente. Dentro de la oficina estaba Jasper, él era uno de los cirujanos más tranquilos del hospital y uno de mis aliados. Los ojos de Edward estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo, como si esto fuera una… una reunión de amigos.

—Señorita Stewart. Déjeme decirle que cada vez estoy más asombrado de la revolución que ha convertido a mi hospital. Esto no sucedía desde que un interino, que ahora no quiero nombrar pero que está delante de usted, ingresó a este establecimiento.

La cara de Jasper era de tranquilidad ¿Cómo carajos se puede estar tranquilo cuando tienes a un dios del Olimpo detrás de ti y tu mejor amigo te está ayudando a volverlo loco? Edward solo rodó los ojos y me dio lugar para pasar. Lo cual hice pero prestando mucha atención a los otros 200 pares de ojos que estaban en "sus tareas".

¿Quién no tiene una fantasía de tener a 3 hombres hermosos encerrados en una oficina? Pues verán yo no.

Menos que uno de ellos es mi casi cuñado, otro un nuevo amigo y el tercero podría ser el amor de mi existencia.

No te olvides a lo que vienes, hablar con Emmett.

—Osito, tenemos un problema. —Lo miré directamente a los ojos no sin antes regalar una sonrisa a Jasper el cual me la devolvió ganándose un gruñido por parte del que estaba cuidando mis espaldas.

—Edward, te dije que la cuidaras. C-U-I-D-A-R-L-A. Hace 12 horas que está ella aquí a dentro. Y medio hospital la quiere matar. Y el resto de la sociedad masculina me está rogando por ella. Te di en tus manos mi tesoro más grande. Creo que será mejor que se la entregue al doctor Wolter, estará más protegida con alguien que la cuida como si fuera su vida. Dime, cariño quien ha sido y lo despido ya. —Una sonrisa de culpabilidad brotaba de la cara de Emmett. Ah no, no juegas este juego solo, _honey_.

—Osito, nadie me ha hecho nada. Solo que necesito hablarte de un temita que esta perturbándome el pensamiento. Déjalo a Edward en paz. Ha estado sobre mí todo el día. Y con respecto a Alec. Ya te he dicho que por más que este para untarle chocolate, no voy a ir con él. —Gracias a que tenía a Jasper, por el rabillo de mis ojos supe que Edward sonreía. Esa frase de estar sobre mí. Sé que me la cobraría después y a decir verdad esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Ok, ¿qué es Bells?

—Rosalie, Emmett eso es. —Rosalie.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está acá?, ¿le sucedió algo?

—No, hombre. Tranquilo, no es eso.

—Y… ¿entonces?

—Que necesito un plan z para salvar mi culo de ella.

— ¿Y por qué eso?

— ¿Cómo estarías vos si tu amor platónico vuelve y te encierra en tu propio departamento, rompen la mitad de las cosas y cuando están en plena fornicación llego yo? —Pude escuchar como Edward casi gimió. Jasper se descostillaba de risas y Emmett como si le hubiera leído la mente…

—Isabella, Isabella… no cambias más.

—No, tan dulce como siempre.

—Ok te diré lo que haremos. Pero antes. Jasper, Edward… ya se pueden retirar.

—Chau, Jass… un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo, Bells.

—Luego me presentas a Alice. Rose se va a llevar de maravilla con ella. Nos vemos luego, ya tienes mi número.

Los 3 escuchábamos como Edward pronunciaba miles de palabras todas juntas casi inentendibles. Y todo por nuestro plan macabro.

HOLA! Mundo! Ajaja..

See.. como que me tome mi tiempo para actualizar no? Bueno razones y excusas hay demasiadas solo dejémoslo en que no actualiza y listo.. jjaja

Por decisión propia este fic será un mini fic.. Quiere decir que sin razón aparenté las cosas pueden ser dadas vueltas de una ilógica manera.. jejeje siii.. es una locura no? Pero ya se los avise.

Espero que les haya gustado, me reí mucho cuando lo estaba escribiendo.

GRACIAS A LORE.. ella hace posible que no exploten las ideas en mi cerebro. Y sinceramente la amo! Jaja..

Gracias a todas/os nos vemos en los próximos caps.. besos y abrazos sensualones argentinos.. (idea de mi sobrina SuSy Su)


End file.
